Traditionally, the capacity of Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, the number of users simultaneously supported in a cell and the data rate allocated to the users, are dependent on availability of the spreading codes functioning as user's signatures, and their cross-correlation properties. If one code is assigned to a user, it cannot be used for the other uses at the same time. This rule is adopted even for the systems with multiple transmission antennas which generates beam steering (beam forming) as a means of interference reduction. Although the current beam steering technology can achieve certain capacity enhancement, the result (of capacity enhancement) is quite limited since the interference cannot be completely removed to a specific location in the field. In addition, from an implementation point of view, such a multiple antenna system is quite complex.